


Existence

by HVV



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVV/pseuds/HVV
Summary: Poem





	Existence

Existence  
From the abyss stepped a shadowy figure we all had come to know and love....  
But the most important person to love this shadowy figure was the shadowy figure its self.  
Upon realizing this the shadowy figure was not so shadowy but indeed was light and not dark,  
And stood for all to see despite the judgment of others be it positive or negative,  
As LIFE was at hand and nothing further ever need be required.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/hvvstudio


End file.
